


Muse

by RubyMari22



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't just someone who showed me a new stage... You are my inspiration... My muse... [Shindou Takuto x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

_"GOOOAAALLL! Captain [F/N] [L/N] scored the goal for her team!" the emcee said as the whistle of the referee blew, "And there goes the final whistle and that means the Italian team wins!"_  
  
"What are you guys watching?"  
  
Tenma and the other first years turned around and saw Kirino and Shindou entering the lounge area of the club building.  
  
"Ah, we're watching an international female team." Tenma said  
  
"Why?" Kirino asked  
  
"I watched an interview with Aki-nee the other day and one of the players is from Japan and from Inazuma Town!"  
  
Shindou was surprised at this a little,  _"Could it be…?"_  
  
"Ah, the interview's about to start!" Tenma said as everyone, including Kirino and Shindou, looked at the monitor.  
  
_"And here we have [L/N] [F/N]-san!" the Japanese reporter said as a_ _[H/C] girl appeared on screen, "Hello, [L/N]-san! How are you today?"_  
  
_"Today's great."_  
  
_"I have a few questions to ask of you, [L/N]-san."_  
  
_"Go ahead."_  
  
_"How does it feel, to be away from Japan?"_  
  
_"Hm… I do miss Japan… Since I've been gone for seven years…"_  
  
_"Seven?! You're fourteen right now, right? That's practically half your life…"_  
  
_"Well… Yeah."_  
  
_"Did you have friends to play with you back then though? Since before, you said that you played_ _soccer even before you moved to Europe."_  
  
_"Yeah. I had someone to play with… Actually, I taught him soccer."_  
  
_"Do you think he's still playing soccer now?"_  
  
_"Yeah! He's probably a really good soccer player by now!"_  
  
_"You seem to have a lot of faith in this guy, [L/N]-san."_  
  
_"Of course!"_  
  
_"I see… Well, time's running out, so… Do you have any message to Japan?"_  
  
_"Hm… Well, thank you everyone for your support. Well, actually I don't know if anyone supports me_ _other than family. But, to those who do, thank you very much!" she said, bowing._  
  
_The reporter faced the camera, "And that's for today everyone, thank you [L/N]-san."_  
  
_"You're welcome"_  
  
Tenma then turned off the TV monitor, "That's pretty cool… Although, I heard that she was only on the international team when she was thirteen."  
  
"That's true. To think though, that she would be in the international team by now… that [L/N]." Kirino said.  
  
Then all the first years turned to him, "You know her, senpai?" Kariya asked  
  
"She was a classmate of ours during elementary, I never had the chance to talk to her… But…" he pointed his thumb to Shindou, "Shindou did. They're friends."  
  
This time, all eyes were on the prodigy. "Y-Yeah…"  
  
"Was it you… Who she was pertaining to, Shindou-san?" Tsurugi asked  
  
"Yeah… She—" before he could finish, Endou burst into the room telling them that practice is going to start and they should get ready.  
  
_She was the one who introduced me to this stage._

 

**.:..::..:.**

  
_Shindou bowed on the front center of the stage as he heard the applause of the audience._  
  
_At a young age, he was able to play a piano, he was a prodigy… As his parents would say._  
  
_The stage where it was just him and the piano._  
  
_…_  
  
_Shindou walked out of the music room, with his music sheets on hand when somebody bumped into_ _him._  
  
_"S-Sorry! I was in a hurry and wasn't looking!" A short [H/C] haired girl stood up and bowed before_ _kneeling down to gather the scattered music sheets._  
  
_"It's okay."_  
  
_"Here you go." you said as you handed him the music sheets you gathered, "Hey, aren't you Shindou_ _Takuto?"_  
  
_He nodded, "And you're [L/N] [F/N]-san, right?"_  
  
_"Just [F/N] is fine." you smiled, "Where are you headed?"_  
  
_"Home…"_  
  
_"Eh? That early?"_  
  
_He nodded again, "Although… my parents said that they'll be picking me up late a bit… But they're_ _about to close up the music room so, I left."_  
  
_"Ehhh…" you stared at him for a bit then grabbed his hand, he looked at you surprised, in return,_ _"Then, why don't you come with me!?"_  
  
_"To where?"_  
  
_"To play soccer! I'll teach you!"_

 

**.:..::..:.**

  
Shindou sat on his chair and rested his elbow on his study table, with his chin resting on the palm.  
  
Remembering you, made him remember the many time he failed in dribbling or passing the ball… But each passing day he played with you, he got better and better.

 

**.:..::..:.**

  
_"You really are getting good at soccer, Takuto." you said._  
  
_"_ _Hey, [F/N]?" he said after he drank from his water bottle_  
  
_"Hm?"_  
  
_"Why do you like soccer?"_  
  
_"Hm… Well… I like how the players connect to each other. I like how… There's not just one person on the field."_  
  
_"What do you mean?"_  
  
_"Let's see… Like your music… but a whole different stage."_  
  
_"Different… Stage?"_  
  
_"Well yeah… Some musicians play alone. Others are like those orchestra people. It's like those. Soloists would say that it's a whole different experience if they're with an ensemble, right?"_  
  
_"Yeah… But how does that connect to your love for soccer?"_  
  
_"I like how they have different kinds of people, I guess… You share your glory and stage with your_ _friends."_  
  
_"Oh… So you like how… They're kinda like an… orchestra?"_  
  
_You nodded._  
  
_"No wonder you like orchestra, so much…" he told you._  
  
_"Well… That's because there are different instruments as there are to the many kinds of soccer players in a team. But even so… The stage of the soccer world… Especially in different countries, are a whole lot different. And I hope to get on that stage some day"_

 

**.:..::..:.**

  
"And you did…" Shindou sighed.  
  
Looking out the window, he decided to get a pen and paper and write a letter to you. Since, he hasn't been able to write to you since you left.  
  
_Dear [F/N],_  
_How are you doing? Sorry if I don't write to you… Anyway, I'm still playing soccer and I'm the captain of the Raimon Junior High soccer club (Yes, THE Raimon) and guess who our coach is, Endou Mamoru. Okay, I'm not telling you this to get jealous, but… I just want you to know, since I never got to say it before you left… Thank you. Thank you for showing me to this stage. I can really see why you like orchestras, and the fact that I'm leading the team like a conductor makes me really see your view. Now that I experienced so much with soccer, I realized how much I grew and I hope that later on, I can stand on the same stage as you are, [F/N]. I realized that you aren't just someone who showed me a new stage…. You aren't just my rival… You're my inspiration… My muse._  
  
_Your friend,_  
_Shindou Takuto_  
 

**.:..::..:.**

 

You took out the letters from your mailbox and walked back to your room. As you sat down on your bed, you continued scanning through the names of each letters' sender, a certain name got your attention.  
  
Placing the rest of the letters on your side table and ripping that certain letter open, you read the content.  
  
When you finished reading, you smiled and said, "I'll be waiting… Takuto."

 

**.:..::..:.**

  
_"Eh? Muse?" you stopped tossing the ball upwards and you caught it and turned to look at you._ _Shindou nodded_  
  
_"They're people who inspires you. My parents said that all artists and musicians have a muse."_  
  
_"I see… What about it though?"_  
  
_"I thought about it… And… Who's your muse?"_  
  
_"My… muse? Well… I don't think I have one… yet. Maybe idols… But, muse… Nada. What about you?" you asked, tossing the ball upwards once again._  
  
_Before you could catch the ball, Shindou kissed your cheek._  
  
_Shocked, and blushing, you froze, making you miss the ball, and it ended up bounce away when it touched the ground._  
  
_"T-Takuto…?" Still blushing, you turned to look at him._  
  
_"You are, [F/N]. You're my one and only muse."_

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting a lot of my stories from other websites ehe  
> Comments are most welcomed.


End file.
